Rin's Love Story
by Anesu-chan Nyo
Summary: Hmm..Kira-kira gimana ya, kisah percintaan Rin? Apa menyimpan kenangan dengan Luka yang mendalam, atau menyimpan kenangan yang manis? Ikuti ya ceritanya! trima kasih :D
1. Chapter 1 Deep Memories

**Normal PoV**

Seperti biasa, setelah bel tanda saatnya pulang, berbunyi, semua siswa Sakura Gouka berhamburan keluar kelas.

Tetapi, tak lupa mereka mengucapkan salam terlebih dahulu kepada guru yang mengajar mereka.

"Good afternoon, class!" seru Nana-sensei, kepada murid-muridnya.

"Good afternoon, Nana-sensei!"

Nana-sensei adalah guru bahasa Inggris yang terkenal, ia adalah guru yang paling teladan di Sakura Gouka.

Ia tidak pernah terlambat dan selalu baik hati membantu siswa jika ada yang tidak mengerti dengan pelajarannya. Ia juga murah senyum dan ramah.

Teman-teman dan Rin langsung berhamburan keluar kelas, lalu keluar sekolah.

Rin yang sedang berjalan sendirian dan sambil merenung itu, tiba-tiba melihat Kaito dan Miku berjalan didepannya, mendahului Rin. Mereka bergandengan tangan dan saling mengucapkan kata-kata mesra.

Rin terkejut dan wajahnya yang manis berubah seketika, ia terlihat pucat.

"Dipermainkan? Iya,.. betul.. Aku dipermainkan.." pikirnya dalam hati dan menampakkan senyumnya yang manis.

(Author: Anehh.. padahal dalam keadaan sakit hati tapi masih bias tersenyum – -' )

Ia terus memikirkan hal yang baru saja terjadi, tiba-tiba Len menyamperin Rin. Dan berjalan disamping Rin. Rin tidak menyadari keberadaan dari Len. Ia hanya menundukkan kepala dan berjalan sambil menampakkan wajahnya yang pucat.

"Aku tahu, kau sedang memikirkan tentang kemesraan Kaito dan Miku, kan?" ujar Len.

Rin langsung terkejut dan bingung apa yang harus dijawabnya.

"Tau apa kau? Jangan ikut campur! Ini bukan urusan mu!" seru Rin.

"Aku tidak mau ikut campur urusan mu! Saran ku, hanyalah.. Lupakan saja Kaito! Ia tak pantas untuk mu. Masih banyak laki-laki didunia ini yang jauh lebih baik dan jauh lebih tampan dibanding dia. Ingat, dia hanyalah lelaki masa lalu mu. Dan sekarang iya sudah mengkhianatimu. Jadi lupakan dia dan…" kata-kata Len terpotong.

"DIAM! Kau tak tahu apa masalah ku! Jadi, pergilah! Aku ingin sendiri! Jangan ikut campur masalahku! Urusi saja urusan mu sendiri!" seru Rin yang tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"Baiklah.." ujar Len dan pergi meninggalkan Rin.

Rin kembali berjalan. Disepanjang perjalanan, Rin terus merenung. Ia terlihat sangat terluka. Hatinya terluka. Hatinya sangat gelap. Luka yang mendalam.

**Rin PoV**

Sudah sebulan, setelah aku putus dengannya. Keadaan perlahan-lahan berubah. Banyak yang berbubah dari Kaito. Ia sekarang dijuluki sebagai "PLAYBOY".

Sekarang ia jadi agak kasar dan sombong, ia juga suka mempermainkan hati wanita. Sudah banyak teman-teman dikelasku, yang sakit hati dan hampir saja mereka kehilangan semangat hidup.

Padahal dulu, ia begitu baik dan setia terhadap apa yang menjadi pilihannya, dan yang terbaik untuknya. Setiap aku mendekatinya dan bertanya sesuatu, aku dicampakkan.

Ia langsung pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Seolah-olah aku hanyalah angin yang berhembus.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya dan apa salahku sebenarnya. Terakhir yang ku tahu, hanyalah..

Ia memutuskan hubungannya dengan ku dan pergi bersama Miku, sahabat ku. Aku merasa dikhianati. Dikhianati oleh Kaito dan Miku.

Tapi, sudahlah.. yang berlalu biarlah berlalu. Tetapi, aku tetap saja tidak bias melupakan kenangan ku bersamanya. Kenangan itu begitu mendalam. Kenangan itu… kenangan yang manis untukku dan takkan bias kulupakan..

Ahh.. Sudahlah! Aku harus berusaha! Lupakan semua.. Lupakan! Kenangan itu hanyalah masa lalu! Baik! Aku bisa hidup tanpa dia!

(Author: Ngantuk..hoamm..tapi akhirnya semangatnya bangkit juga! Baguslah.. ==' )

* * *

Oke.. Lanjutannya diChapter berikutnya.. Maaf klo ada kesalahan.. :)


	2. Chapter 2 Fiery Spirit

~Helooo-Minna~ Anesu-chan disini dengan membawakan Chapter 2, yang baru saja ku tulis,nyo..

Hm.. Maaf mungkin kali ini pendek lagi, yang benar saja.. karena saya mengerjakannya dengan buru-buru..

Maaf ya klo ada yg Gaje.. atau pun salah..

Okay, dari pada lama-lama.. Ayo Lanjut, nyo..

Selamat membaca..

Reviewnya juga ya! XD

* * *

Setelah pulang sekolah, seperti biasanya aku mengganti dan menyiapkan makan siang. Aku tinggal sendiri di rumah ini. Ya.. karena orang tua ku sedang keluar negeri. Adikku, Shouta, ikut denganayah dan ibuku, karena ia masih 2 tahun.

(Author: Disini, ceritanya Len dan Rin berbeda orang tua, dan bukan saudara)

Sebenarnya, aku ingin ikut, tetapi aku masih harus belajar,.. apa lagi sebentar lagi ada ulangan semester. Jadi, aku tidak boleh ikut.

Setelah selesai makan, aku pergi ke kamar dan mengambil ponselku yang kuletakkan diatas meja belajarku.

Kulihat ada SMS dari Miku dan berisi:

"_Rin, hari ini aku diajak kencan oleh Kaito, haha.. senang banget! Baru pertama kali ini aku diajak kencan olehnya.. Menurut kamu, aku lebih cocok pakai baju yang mana? Pink atau Biru?"_

Aku meneteskan air mata. Rasanya, aku benar-benar sakit hati dan cemburu. Aku ingat, aku tidak pernah diajak kencan oleh Kaito. Sepertinya,.. aku terlalu sedih dan tidak rela melepaskan Kaito dari hatiku. Aku kembali merespon diri ke SMS dari Miku. Dan ku balas:

"_Hm.. Oh ya? Kamu diajak kencan? Wahh.. semoga berjalan lancer ya! Sepertinya kamu lebih cocok memakai baju warna pink! Iya.. kurasa..!"_

SMS itu sudah ku kirim. Meski ada rasa sakit dihati, aku rasa aku harus benar- benar melupakannya. Sekarang dia bukan milikku. Tapi, milik sahabatku, Miku! Aku tidak boleh mengecewakannya. Aku harus mendukungnya.

Semoga dia langgeng bersama Kaito. Aku harus berjuang demi sahabatku.

Baiklah, aku harus melupakan segalanya! Aku harus semangat! Aku harus bias menjalani hari seperti layaknya tidak ada apa-apa. Betul juga kata Len! Aku harus bisa.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai tenggelam. Aku bangun dari tempat tidurku. Aku mengucek mata dan melihat ke jam sudah jam 6 sore. "Gawat! Aku ketiduran" ujarku.

Aku segera bangun, mandi dan berganti pakaian. Aku ada les bahasa inggris dan Kendo.

(Author: tau kan Kendo? Emm.. Ilmu Pedang dari Jepang! =) )

Aku lupa, padahal jam 2 siang tadi, ada les renang. Berenang adalah olahraga yang paling kusukai, tetapi aku telah melewatkannya.

Dengan cepat, aku mengambil sepeda dan mengayuh dengan cepat hingga sampai ditempat lesku.

Disana, semua siswa diajarkan tentang berbagai pendidikan dan olahraga. Meiko dan Neru juga sahabatku di Sakura Gouka, selain Miku.

"Pelajaran sebentar lagi dimulai, lho! Kau nyaris terlambat, Rin!" ujar Meiko.

"Iya.. aku ketiduran tadi..Les renang saja, aku tidak ikut!" seru ku.

"Oh, ya tadi kamu dicariin sama Len! Katanya ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan padamu! Tapi kamu tidak ada.." ujar Neru.

"Len? Untuk apa dia mencariku.. apa belum puas dia membuatku semakin sakit hati tadi siang?" pikirku. Aku jadi melamun.

"Rin?" panggil Neru. Aku tidak menyadarinya.

"Rin.." panggilnya lagi.

"Rin!" kali ini Meiko.

"RINN!" panggil keduanya. Aku buru-buru sadar dari lamunan ku.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

" Kau kenapa Rin? Wajahmu terlihat agak pucat, Rin?" tanya Meiko pada ku, ia terlihat agak khawatir.

"Eh? Ahh.. tidak apa-apa!" jawab ku.

"Benar, Rin?" Tanya Neru.

"Benar! Ya sudah, Ayo kita ke kelas..! sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai!"

"Ayo.."

Akhirnya aku dan teman-teman pulang, setelah selesai les, tepatnya pukul 9 malam. Setelah sampai dirumah, aku langsung mengganti baju, dan menulis dicatatan harianku. Setelah itu aku merebahkan tubuh diatas ranjangku yang empuk.

"Ahh.. home sweet home!" seru ku. Perlahan-lahan aku mulai tertidur lelap.

* * *

Trima Kasih Minna.. Skali lagi reviewnya ya.. nyo.. ^^

Tunggu crita selanjutnya ya.. Minna.. trima kasih sudah membaca.. :D


	3. Chapter 3 Friendship Forever

Nah ini lanjutannya.. dan ini juga yang menjadi akhir dari cerita gaje ini.. XD

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini..

Mohon reviewnya ya! :D

* * *

Keesokan harinya, mulai terdengar kicauan burung, ternyata sudah pagi.

"Ahh.. tidurku nyenyak sekali, semalam! Hari ini hari minggu, apa yang harus kulakukan hari ini?"

Tiba-tiba ada sms masuk, aku langsung mengambil ponselku dibawah bantalku, dan kulihat.

Ternyata, dari Miku. Ia mengajakku untuk bertemu disebuah Cafe, Yowane's Café.

Cafe itu milik keluarga Yowane, temen sekelasku. Yowane's Café adalah cafe yang didalamnya didekorasi dengan romantic. Biasanya para remaja disekolahku, yang sedang berpacaran menghabiskan waktu di cafe itu.

Aku tertegun dan berpikir bingung, untuk apa ia mengajakku ke cafe?

"Mungkin dia ingin menunjukka betapa mesranya Miku dengan pacarnya Kaito." Tukasku dalam hati. Aku segera mandi, sarapan, dan bersiap-siap kesana.

GLEK! Aku menelan ludah, dan mengeluarkan sepeda dari garasi rumahku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Aku sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk bertemu dengan Miku.

Ketika sampai disana, aku memarkirkan sepeda dan segera masuk kedalam cafe. Ketika aku sedang mencari Miku, tiba-tiba kulihat Miku bermesraan dengan Kaito. Hatiku terasa begitu hancur. Entah kenapa kali ini, aku begitu sakit. Aku langsung berlari keluar dari cafe dan meninggalkan sepeda yang ku parkir ditempat parkir tadi, sembari meneteskan air mata.

Ditengah kesakitan hatiku, dan ketika aku sedang berlari, kudengar seseorang memanggilku. Seperti suara Miku. Aku segera menghapus air mataku. Miku berlari mendekatiku.

"Kau kenapa, Rin?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa.." jawabku lirih.

"Ada masalah? Ceritakan saja.. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba lari, setelah melihatku dengan Kaito?" tanyanya, Miku tidak menyadarinya.

"Aku…" aku meneteskan air mata, dan menangis tertegun. Aku merasa hatiku tertekan.. begitu tertekan.. sangat tertekan.

Miku mendekatiku dan menyentuh pundakku.

"Kau cemburu ya?"

"Eh? Tidak.." aku terkejut dengan pertanyaannya. Aku langsung menghapus air mataku.

"Dari awal aku bersama Kaito, aku melihat kau lebih suka menyendiri, kau sering terlihat sedih.. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya… Apa yang terjadi padamu? Tapi aku tidak berani menanyakannya secara langsung padamu, karena aku takut malah membuatmu tambah sedih. Dan kupikir mungkin kamu ingin sendiri. Aku mengerti.. sebenarnya kau masih meyukai Kaito, kan?"

"Eh? Tidak kok.."

"Kau tidak perlu membohongi perasaanmu sendiri,Rin.. Aku bisa memutuskan hubungan ku dengannya.." ujar Miku santai dengan perasaan ragu.

" Miku.. tidak usah..Kaito membenciku.. Aku tidak mungkin bisa menjadi miliknya lagi.. Aku tidak tahu mengapa ia membenciku.. Padahal, selama aku bersamanya, aku selalu melakukan yang terbaik untuknya.. Setiap aku mendekatinya dan ingin bertanya padanya, aku dicampakkan."

"Rin.. sebenarnya.. ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu.."

"Apa?"

" Maaf Rin, sebelumnya aku benar-benar minta maaf.. Sebenarnya, aku telah memfitnahmu. Aku memfitnahmu sebagai seorang 'PLAYGIRL', aku bilang kamu mempunyai 100 pacar. Dan waktu itu, aku yang mengambil ponselmu dan mengirim sms ke nomor Kaito. Ketika Kaito menanyakan hal itu padaku, aku bilang.. itu semua salah kirim. Itu semua untuk 100 pacarmu. Maafkan aku Rin, waktu itu aku benar-benar menyukai Kaito dan aku iri padamu. Maafkan aku Rin.." papar Miku dengan perasaan sangat menyesal.

"Miku? Apa kau pikir difitnah seperti itu tidak menyakitkan?" tanyaku dengan tatapan sengit.

"Maafkan aku Rin.."

"Maaf? Kau pikir maaf saja cukup? Hatiku benar-benar sakit. Tadi kau memintaku untuk ke cafe. Ternyata, kau hanya ingin aku melihat kemesraan yang keterlaluan itu, darimu? Aku kecewa padamu. Ternyata kau hanyalah pengkhianat! Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Aku kecewa! Aku benci padamu!"

"Ri-Rin.. Tunggu!" serunya.

Aku langsung berlari, berlari dengan cepat dan tak tentu arah. Berusaha menghindar dari Miku. Miku mengejarku. Aku mengumpat dibalik pohon dekat hutan. Hutan itu terdapat dipinggir kota-dan aku berhasil menghindar darinya.

Lalu ia berbalik pulang, sepertinya ia sangat menyesal.

Aku keluar dari tempat ku mengumpat. Aku berpikir untuk menyendiri disebuah bukit yang ada ditengah hutan. Aku berlari cepat dan akhirnya tiba dibukit itu.

Aku merenungkan semua yang terjadi. "Kesedihanku melampaui usiaku". Itulah kalimat yang melintas dibenakku.

Aku sedih,sakit,kecewa, dan benci, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

Keadaan berubah, langit menjadi begitu gelap, seperti hatiku yang gelap saat ini. Beberapa detik kemudian, hujan turun sembari diiringi peti yang menggelegar beberapa kali. Pakaianku, rambutku, tubuhku, semuanya basa kuyup. Cuaca sangat dingin.

"Lebih baik aku mati, agar aku lebih tenang." Ujarku.

"Kau pikir dengan mati, kau bisa lebih tenang?" Tanya seseorang. Aku segera menoleh kebelakang. Ternyata itu Len.

Ia menghampiriku, dan memayungku.

Lalu ia melepaskan jaket yang dipakainya, dan menyelimutiku dengan jaketnya.

**

* * *

**

**Len PoV**

"Sekarang, jangan pernah kau berpikir untuk mati. Mati itu tidak ada gunanya, diakhirat nanti kita akan lebih disiksa kalau kau bunuh diri. Mati itu hanyalah pikiran orang yang berputus asa. Kau masih muda, umurmu masih panjang. Kau lihat, banyak sekali orang didunia ini yang hidupnya tidak lama lagi, tapi dia tidak berputus asa. Ia tetap bersemangat dihari menjelang kematiannya. Kau masih punya semangat. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk bunuh diri. Ingat, kau masih punya tenaga, kau masih bisa bekerja keras, kau masih bisa belajar untuk menggapai cita-cita dan menjadi orang yang berguna untuk Negara, keluarga dan orang-orang disekitarmu. Hidup itu adalah anugrah dari Tuhan. Jangan kita sia-siakan untuk hal yang tidak berguna. Percuma kita hidup, tetapi tidak melakukan hal yang berguna, itu berarti kita tidak menghargai Tuhan. Tuhan yang menciptakan kita. Tuhan yang berusaha untuk member kehidupan untuk kita. Jadi, sekarang kau sudah paham?" paparku panjang lebar.

Tiba-tiba Rin menangis dan memelukku.

"Kau benar Len, terima kasih ya.. hikkss.. Maafkan aku.. Harusnya aku mendengar kata-katamu dari awal. Aku memang bodoh. Maafkan aku Len.." ujar Rin.

Aku juga memeluknya.

"Tidak apa, Rin.. asal sekarang kau mengerti, aku sudah senang.. Kau tidak bodoh kok, kau pintar. Tidak ada orang bodoh didunia ini, kalau ia mau belajar dari kesalahan dan kegagalan." Ujarku.

"Kau begitu bijak Len, terima kasih banyak, ya.. Kau telah menyadarkanku." Ujarnya.

"Sama-sama, Rin,. Kalau begitu sekarang jangan menangis lagi ya.. Oh, ya.. ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu." Kataku.

Ia melepas pelukannya dan menghapus air mata.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya.

"Em.. itu.. A-anu.. Hm.. aku suka padamu." Jawabku.

Ia terkejut tapi lalu tersenyum.

"Aku juga Len."

"Benarkah Rin?" tanyaku.

"Iya, Len."

Akhirnya Rin dan aku menjalin hubungan dan semuanya kembali seperti semula. Rin juga sudah memaafkan Miku dan Kaito juga sudah tahu kebenarannya. Ia juga meminta maaf karena sering mencampakkanku. Dan Rin sudah memaafkannya.

Semuanya menjadi sahabat yang baik untuk selamanya.

* * *

Yeyy! Happy Ending..

Ya,.. akhirnya cerita ini selesai juga. Maaf ya.. Pendek dan Gaje. ^^ XD

Baiklah.. Skali lagi reviewnya, ya! :D

Terima Kasih.. Arigato! XD =3


End file.
